


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano has a crush on James, who seems to like everybody but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

James loved holding hands. It was a fact that everybody on the team came to understand early on. When James first joined the team, he would always grab hands with the person nearest to him. It came as a surprise to many of the Real Madrid teammates; they were used to affection, but not hand-holding. But all James had to do was flash a smile, and suddenly all the guys on the team became use to his hand-holding and many of them even enjoyed it. But there was one person on the team who James never held hands with and that was Cristiano.

\---

“Why doesn’t he ever hold my hand?” Cristiano asked bitterly while picking at his sandwich.

Sergio shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t like you.”

Cristiano rolled his eyes and refrained from telling Sergio about the smudge of mayonnaise on his mouth. “Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Marcelo asked as he slid in the seat next to Cristiano. He set his lunch down on the table and smiled.

“Cristiano thinks James hates him,” Sergio answered with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“I never said that!” Cristiano defended, suddenly feeling warm all over.

Marcelo laughed. “James? Our little James? That boy doesn’t have an ounce of hate in his body. It would be impossible for him to hate you.” Marcelo took out a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. “In fact,” he said between chewing, “Me and James were just talking about you the other day Cris.”

“Really?” Cristiano asked. He didn’t know why, but his mood suddenly lifted and he felt happier. “About what?”

Marcelo shook his head. “Can’t tell you. It’s confidential friend stuff.”

Cristiano scoffed. “Marcelo please, we’ve been friends longer. Just tell me what you two talked about.”

“No can do, sorry bro.”

Sergio giggled. “They probably talked about how much James hates you.”

Cristiano resisted the urge to smack Sergio’s sandwich out of his hands. “Shut up or I’ll tell Zidane about how you take secret flamenco dancing lessons during the week.”

“No! He would kill me if he found out.”

“Okay then, stop talking about how James hates me.”

Sergio sulked as he finished eating.

“Why do you even think that James hates you?” Marcelo asked curiously.

Cristiano suddenly felt silly over why he thought James hated him. “It’s nothing really. I just assumed you know?"

Marcelo looked at Sergio for answers, but the Spanish man pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. “Well maybe you shouldn’t assume. James is really sweet. Plus he actually really likes you.”

“Really!? How do you know?”

“I just know.”

Cristiano sighed. “If he likes me then why does he never hold hands with me?!”

Marcelo laughed and laughed. He continued for a minute or two before he realized how serious Cristiano had been. He cleared his throat and gave an awkward smile. “Is that what’s got you so worried?”

“Well yeah,” Cristiano answered, once again feeling dumb. “I’ve seen him hold hands with everybody, including Toni. And you know how awkward Toni can be.”

“Have you tried holding his hand?”

“What?”

“Have you actually tried holding James’ hand?” Marcelo repeated.

“Umm no?”

“Why not?”

“He should hold my hand first!”

Sergio laughed but tried masking it as a cough when Cristiano shot him a look.

Marcelo sighed before smiling. “You have a lot to learn my friend.” He patted Cristiano on the back. “A lot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Marcelo simply shrugged as he finished eating his chips. 

Cristiano looked to Sergio for help, but the latter simply shrugged as well.

‘Great,’ Cristiano thought to himself. He had no other choice but to actually go and talk to James face to face.

\---

The next day, Cristiano walked in the locker room and put on his uniform. He heard people talking next to him, most of them laughing over Sergio’s mayonnaise moustache from yesterday that he seemed oblivious about. Cristiano didn’t care for the latest gossip; instead he was looking for James. He looked at the number ten locker space, but the uniform was gone which meant James had already changed and was most likely already on the field practicing.

Cristiano frowned. He wanted to talk to James privately. Mind full of thoughts and nerves, Cristiano swiftly changed into his uniform and made his way toward the field. Luckily, he saw James standing on the sideline alone drinking water.

“Hey James,” Cristiano said as soon as he jogged up to him. “How are you?”

James put the lid on his water bottle and gave Cristiano a quizzical look. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m good. I guess I got here right in time for practice.”

“Yeah,” James said with a small smile.

Cristiano noticed that the younger boy’s face was turning red by the second. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.. I just.. I just remembered that Isco was going to tell me something!”

Before Cristiano could say anything, James ran off to Isco while giving Cristiano an awkward goodbye wave.

Confused, Cristiano wondered why James had been so weird. He wasn’t alone in his thoughts for long, because a familiar face soon walked up to him.

“That was smooth.”

“Be quiet Marcelo.”

Marcelo laughed. “What did you do to the poor boy? You literally made him run off.”

“That’s what I’m wondering!” Cristiano said incredulously. “All I did was ask him how he was.”

“Give him time. He’s kind of shy at first, but once you get to know him, be prepared for him to talk nonstop for hours. I swear he can talk about anything.”

Cristiano half listened. He was too busy watching James interact with Isco. The boy seemed to be at complete ease with Isco, even grabbing his hands and pretending to dance at one point. Cristiano looked away, his mood declining by the second.

“Hey,” Marcelo said. He waved his hand in front of the older man’s face. “Are you even listening to me?”

Cristiano averted his eyes back to Marcelo. “I’m sorry.”

Marcelo looked to where Cristiano had been previously looking and shook his head disapprovingly. “Don’t get mad at me, but you’re way obvious.”

Cristiano rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Marcelo put his hand on his hips. “Really Cris? Do we really need to have a talk right here and now?”

“No! Someone might hear us.”

“Most people already know,” Marcelo said softly.

Cristiano sighed, feeling defeated. He sat on the bleacher near him and crossed his arms. “I don’t get why James doesn’t like me. We barely even talk, but I get nervous around him. I’ve never felt that way towards anyone, but just seeing James makes me tongue tied. But it seems like he doesn’t even want to talk to me.”

Marcelo sat next to Cristiano and wrapped his arm around Cristiano’s shoulders. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“You promise not to tell?”

“I swear.”

“I’m serious Cris!”

“I am too, Marcelo. Just tell me.”

Marcelo took a deep breath. “James likes you. A lot.”

Cristiano scoffed. “You’re lying. He literally just ran away from me earlier. I hardly think he would act like that if he liked me.”

Marcelo groaned. “You’re so oblivious. Have you ever had a one on one conversation with James? If you listened to me earlier, you would know that he’s really shy. The other week me and him were training in the gym together. We were the only people there and we were just joking around, but then he got way serious. He was like ‘Hey Marcelo, you’re good friends with Cristiano, right?’. I told him yeah. James started blushing and it took him forever to finally spit the words out, but he said that he liked you a lot. He has a massive crush on you Cris. Trust me.”

It felt too good to be true, but Cristiano knew that Marcelo would never lie to him. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “Marcelo… this is amazing!”

“What’s amazing?” Sergio walked up to them with a towel in his hand.

“How you're always around,” Marcelo said. “It’s kind of amazing.”

Sergio shrugged. “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing,” Cristiano hushed.

“Was it about James?”

Cristiano stared at Sergio. “How did you know?”

Sergio smiled. “I’m the captain. I know everything.” He nudged between Marcelo and Cristiano and took a seat. “Plus you guys were talking really loud.”

“Don’t tell James I told you,” Marcelo pleaded.

“I promise,” Cristiano swore. 

Sergio bowed his head in agreeance. “In fact, I think I may have a plan up my sleeve.”

Marcelo raised an eyebrow while Cristiano groaned.

Sergio nodded. “Yeah, I have the perfect idea.”

\---

Cristiano still couldn’t believe that he was following Sergio’s plans. The captain had come up with an idea to help Cristiano talk to James. Cristiano took a deep breath while he waited for Sergio’s text. He was sitting alone in the locker room, feeling a little strange since it was an off day. His phone finally lit up.

' _James just texted me saying he was on the field! Good luck ;)_ ’

Cristiano took a deep breath. It was now or never. He stood up and slowly walked outside to the field. He saw James sitting on the bleachers alone.

“Hey!” James said while getting up. “Did you get Sergio’s text too? I thought the whole team was supposed to come for extra practice.”

Cristiano couldn’t help but smile when he saw James. The younger boy had an air around him that instantly lifted Cristiano’s mood. “Yeah, I did get that message.”

James frowned. “Then where is everybody else?” He suddenly looked worried. “What if they got hurt or something? Oh my god, we have to go find them.” He quickly pulled out his phone, but Cristiano tried stopping him.

“James, there’s something I need to tell you.”

The younger boy continued on with his phone. “I’m sorry, but I have to call and see if they’re okay.”

Cristiano shook his head. “James, there’s nothing wrong. The other guys are fine.”

James looked up and furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” He looked around the field suspiciously. “Is there something I don’t know?”

“Let’s sit down.” Cristiano led them to the bleachers where they sat. He felt his nerves worsening by the second.

James looked uncomfortable. He had managed to leave nearly a foot of empty space between him and Cristiano. He didn’t look Cristiano in the eyes when he spoke. “Are you pulling a joke on me?”

“What? No, I would never,” Cristiano said tenderly. He put his fingers under James’ chin and lifted so that now their eyes were equal level. Cristiano looked in James’ eyes and all his worried melted away when he saw the brown mixed with the smallest hints of green. “There’s something I need to tell you.” James didn’t pull away or say anything, so Cristiano took that as encouragement to move closer. Cristiano was now close enough to see all the freckles splattered on the younger boy’s face.

“Cristiano,” James sighed. “What are you doing to me?”

“I know that we haven’t really talked or hung out, but I have this feeling and I can’t shake it off. Ever since you joined the team, you’ve brought such a special light and hope to it. Most of all, you’ve made me question things.”

“Question things?” James asked quietly. “What kind of things?”

“Everything. I like you James.”

James’ eyes widened. “Really?” He asked, disbelief etched all over his face.

“I promise,” Cristiano answered. “I would never lie or joke like this. I think you’re an amazing person James. You’re the first person in a long time that has made me feel this way.”

Disbelief now gone, James’ face lit up. “I like you too Cristiano! I like you so so so much. I was worried that I scared you off yesterday when I ran way but I was just so nervous and scared! Oh my god, this is so amazing! I didn’t even think you noticed me!”

Cristiano grinned. What Marcelo said about James being a talker already seemed to be true. He was surprised by how quickly James had warmed up to him, but something between the two men just clicked instantly. Cristiano loved seeing James this excited, especially since he was the one making the boy smile.

He had a feeling that they could make things work.

\---

The next game, Cristiano scored as usual. It wasn’t a surprise to anybody, but a goal was a goal, and it always deserved a celebration. But the celebration this time was a little different. Just a few seconds after scoring, Cristiano felt hands and arms around him, but for the first time, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his. He looked and saw James winking.

For the first time in his life, Cristiano found something that felt better than scoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Beatles song of the same name.
> 
> ps: August 9, which is the day I'm posting this, is National Hand-Holding Day [insert nerd face emoji] (even though it says published on the 10th...) *feel free to ignore


End file.
